


32 Moments of Couple Life

by a_mess_of_a_nerd



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Babysitting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Leonard hides from the team, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Money, Out of Character, Overnight, References to Supernatural (TV), Road Rage, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Tattoos, early morning mcdonalds trips, we hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_mess_of_a_nerd/pseuds/a_mess_of_a_nerd
Summary: A 32 ship thing I found on tumblr and wrote little snippets about.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Nora Darhk/Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	32 Moments of Couple Life

**1\. Acts like they’re dying when they have a cold.**

  
The Siberian winter was one hell of a bitch. Leonard had been stuck outside in it for hours trying to dismantle all the security manually, during their latest mission. And so it was no surprise to Sara when he came down with a cold.

  
What was a surprise though was how he acted. Well it wasn't really a surprise, but still. Usually when he gets injured or ill he brushes it off calming he's fine -childhood habits- but as Sara walked into their room after breakfast to see if he was okay, you would believe he was dying.

  
"There's so much pain," he drawled and Sara just rolled her eyes, walking over to her boyfriends side, "where's the pain?"

  
"Everywhere!"

  
Sara laughed at his dramatics, much to his dismay, and placed a hand on his forehead, "whelp, it's just a cold, so you'll be fine. I'll get you some medicine and then you can get some rest."

  
Leonard sighed loudly, "no, just let me die. Goodbye Sara, it was a pleasure knowing you. Tell Allen he's a bastard for me." Once again, Sara was laughing and rolling her eyes, "I'll be back, don't 'die' on me." He whined at her in annoyance, but let her go. As she walked over to the medbay, she saw Mick.

  
"Is he-?"

  
"You have no idea."

  
**2\. Gets mad at the TV and throws the remote.**

The remote lands in the middle of the TV and cause the same damage that a knife would have. Sparks fly out of the hole and the screen displays a bruise like error screen. Sara sits on the couch, arm still in the air, breathing heavily.

  
"What happened?"

  
Leonard walked into the room, and stared at Sara, waiting for her response as she lowered her arm. She takes a deep breath and frowns, "that was a shit ending."

  
"Once again, what happened?" 

  
"Supernatural decided to queerbait me and fuck up the entire show!"

  
"So you destroyed the TV?" Leonard gave Sara an amused yet questioning glance, "yes!"

  
He nodded and turned around, leaving the room.

**3\. Gets the worst road rage.**

They were trying to get to Laurel's place, but the traffic had other plans.

  
"For fucks sake! MOVE!" Sara honked her horn, car unable to move in the backed up traffic. Leonard rolled his eyes, "we should have left earlier."

  
"Sorry I don't plan things ahe- FUCKING MOVE THE LIGHT IS GREEN!"

  
She honked the horn again, and received a middle finger from the driver in front of her, to which she gave one back. Leonard rolled his eyes again, but with a small smile this time. This was going to be a long trip.

**4\. Spends too much time in the bathroom on their phone.**

_Assassin:_ where r u?

  
_Crook:_ I'm sitting in the bathtub

  
_Assassin:_ why?

  
_Crook:_ I'm hiding from the idiots

  
A knock came from the door, "whoever's in there, hurry up, I need to pee!" Behrad yelled through the door.

  
_Assassin:_ how long have u been in there?

  
"I've been waiting for half an hour!"

  
_Crook:_ 2 hours ;)

**5\. Packs the whole closet for an overnight trip.**

"Do you really need all that stuff?" Sara sighed as she watched Leonard pack his twelfth shirt for their overnight stay at his sister's.

  
"Yes!"

  
Sara rolled her eyes, "we are going to see Lisa, not going on a mission."

  
Leonard glared at Sara and she raised her hands up in defence, and walked over to him. "You are very weird, you know that, right?"

  
"Not as weird as you." She opened her mouth to speak but got cut off, "you packed 26 knives Sara."

  
"Protection."

**6\. Hates the in-laws.**

"Len I hate your dad!"

  
"Join the club."

**7\. Hits the snooze button…11 times.**

The alarm blared once again, making Sara whine... once again.

  
Leonard sat at the edge of their bed tying his shoes, and watched as Sara hit the snooze button for the eleventh time.

  
"You could just get up when it first goes off, you know."

  
"I'm tired!"

  
After Leonard leaves it takes the alarm going of five more times before Sara actually gets up.

**8\. Makes the other late for work.**

It was time to get up, and Like usual, Sara didn't want to. "We have to go to work."

  
Sara shook her head, "five more minutes of cuddling and then we go."

  
Leonard smiled as he relaxed into Sara's arms, "you must be the softest assassin in the world."

  
"Shut up."

**9\. Uses the television as a babysitter.**

Ray frowned as he assessed the situation. His toddler sat in front of the TV, covered in some mess, whilst Leonard and Sara sat at the other end of the room playing cards.

  
"This isn't how you babysit!"

  
"Is the baby dead?" Leonard asked not bothering to look at Ray, who shook his head, "then we did it right."

  
"No yo-"

  
"Ray we didn't kill the baby, that means we did our job." Sara sighed and went back to her game of cards, ignoring Ray as he collected his kid and went to find his partners.

**10\. Takes in the stray dog.**

It was the cutest, tiniest little dog in the world. Sara smiled as she walked over to Leonard, "no."

  
Sara walked backwards to show Mick the dog.

**11\. Suggests a 3am trip to McDonald’s.**

It was 3am and Sara was starving. It was a long drive, and all she could think about was food. "Can we go to the next McDonald's please?"

  
"Are you that hungry?"

  
"Yes."

  
Leonard sighed, but kept a lookout for a McDonald's.

**12\. Leaves their shoes out for the other to trip over.**

  
Leonard jumped a little, as he saved himself from tripping over. He looked down and found a pair of Sara's shoes, just lying there in the doorway to their bedroom. He rolled his eyes and put them away where they belonged.

  
Later when Sara entered their room, she found a note on the desk.

  
_Please put away your shoes. - Len_

**13\. Can’t make up their mind when it comes to dinner.**

Leonard stood there, thinking over his options, and Sara frowned, "it's salad Len."

  
"Yes, but I will not waste my money or a bad salad."

  
"You're literally rich."

  
"Not anymore."

  
As the conversation dropped, he went back to trying to choose a salad.

**14\. Needs to be reminded of all their appointments.**

  
"Remember you have to go to the medbay to have Gideon check your health."

  
"Thanks Len."

  
**15\. Bribes the other into doing chores, getting out of the house…and taking a shower.**

  
"I'll give you fifty!"

  
"I'll give you fifty five!"

  
Nora and Nate watched the two try and bribe the other into doing their cleaning, whilst Ray and Mick sat at the table, eating their breakfast.

  
"Is this normal or?" Nora asked and Ray nodded, "they do this all the time, even though they just end up working together."

  
Nora furrowed her brows and nodded slightly, and went over to sit with Ray. Nate frowned, "but why-"

  
"They're both stubborn asshole, that's why."

  
**16\. Picks the movies.**

  
"You have to watch Grease" Sara said, smiling and holding Leonard's arm.

  
"Alright, but then we are the Wizard of Oz."

  
"Deal!"

  
**17\. Takes the safety steps when building a pillow fort.**

  
Leonard had googled the best/safest way to build a pillow fort, and instructed Sara what to do, and she just smiled and followed his instructions.

  
**18\. Kisses the other’s injuries better.**

  
He'd got stabbed during the mission, and so they were both in the medbay, Sara stitching him up. 

  
"Almost done," Sara put down her tools and pressed a gentle kiss to his arm, where she had just finished her stitching. "As good as new."

  
**19\. Is addicted to angry birds, game of war, candy crush, temple run, or flappy bird.**

  
"Let me finish this level!"

  
"You said that three levels ago. Sara, it is candy crush. It doesn't matter."

  
Leonard luckily dodge the knife she threw, and decided it was best not to disturb her anymore.

  
**20\. Kills the spiders.**

  
The knife hit the spider straight in the middle. Sara smirked as she stared at the spider.

  
"Such a badass."

  
"You know it."

**21\. Hogs the blankets.**

"You're Captain Cold. You don't need the blanket."

  
"That is very rude of you assassin."

  
Sara poked her tongue out at him, giggling as she did so.

**22\. Takes pranks too far.**

When you are in a relationship and one of you is a trained assassin and the other is a career criminal, you establish a mutual agreement that pranks may not be the best thing to pull on the other, because the consequences could be lethal.

**23\. Makes the dirty jokes.**

"Hey Len, why does a mermaid wear seashells? Because she outgrew her B-shells!"

  
"Please stop with the dirty jokes. I get enough of them from Mick, I don't need you too."

  
"Why does Dr. Pepper come in a bottle? Because his wife died!"

**24\. Keeps a piggy bank.**

Every coin Leonard steals each mission get put in a piggy bank in his and Sara's room, which she thinks is filled of money which would be useful in the present. She is very shocked to find out it isn't.

  
(And Leonard finds it hilarious when she tells him, how she found out by trying to pay for lunch with the money from the piggy bank and the hostess looking at her like she is insane.)

**25\. Has no problem having ice cream for breakfast.**

Sara walked into the dining space, and frowned as she saw what was in her boyfriends bowl.

  
"You can't have ice cream for breakfast."

  
Leonard smirked at her and took a bite, "I can and I will."

  
She rolled her eyes and fabricated her own breakfast, and ignored Leonard's teasing glance, as she ate ice cream for breakfast too.

**26\. Gets a tattoo when they’re drunk.**

Sara sat in the chair laughing as the tattoo artist painted her skin.

  
Leonard watched on, as she drunkenly tried to explain her life story to the poor tattoo artist.

  
Luckily, drunk Sara was smart enough not to get a stupid tattoo, and ended up with a small canary and snowflake on her wrist.

**27\. Trips over their own feet.**

Leonard learnt young how to walk silently and swiftly, making sure he wasn't heard or seen. And he never fell over, especially over his own feet.

  
Sara was older when she learnt the same lesson, and for different reasons, but she was as silent as a mouse, never tripping over her own feet.

**28\. Makes the other go for a walk.**

You can't really go for a walk outside whilst living on the waverider. But Sara will always insist on working out with Leonard.

**29\. Whines until they get what they want.**

"But that's a stupid idea."

  
"No it isn't Len. Are you the captain, no. So you don't know it's a stupid idea."

  
"Yes I do."

  
"No you don't."

  
"Yes I do!"

  
This went on for several more minutes until Sara finally caved. And a similar 'argument' happened when she had to admit Leonard was right.

**30\. Tries to act tough but really isn’t.**

The whole team thought they were tough. Well, minus Mick. But still.

  
Yet, if they saw them when they were alone, slowly falling asleep, wrapped up in each others arms, they would think otherwise.

**31\. Talks the most, says the least.**   
**32\. Talks the least, says the most.**

  
"Why is is so hard to be captain! I can barely look after myself and I have to look after a whole team! This is insane! Who thought this was a good idea? Who? I don't know how you did it when you had your crews! This is the hardest thing ever! Oh my God!"

  
Sara lay on the bed frowning and throwing her arms in the air, and Leonard lay next to her, stroking his hand gently through her hair.

  
"Well I wouldn't have any other captain."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot! 
> 
> Also I don't watch supernatural I just know everyone is mad cause they queerbaited or something idk.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @/ a-mess-of-a-nerd and/or instagram @/ flarrowverse.legends


End file.
